A vehicle travelling over land, on sea, or through the air often engages in bidirectional communication within a communication network, which may include a satellite or a ground-to-air sub-network, to transmit and receive travel information, media content, or other data. For example, an aircraft may transmit and/or receive a communication signal via an antenna assembly mounted to the aircraft. Such satellite-based communication or connectivity is susceptible to signal interference associated with undesired signals from other sources, such as, satellites near or within a communication environment encompassing the source of the desired communication signal and/or at least a portion of the desired communication signal. This problem is particularly acute in antennas with very small aperture terminals (VSATs) where the transmitted beam-sizes are large and off-axis rejection is sometimes inadequate. It is therefore important to determine the occurrence and/or effect of signal interference within the communication environment and mitigate the associated adverse effects of the signal interference on the desired communication signal.